Skaterboy
by TaioraObsessed
Summary: Starts out as Mimato then ends with Sorato...(EEK!) Anyway, based on the song Skaterboy by Avril Lavigne. Please R+R!!!!!!!


~Hey everyone wazzup? This is officially my first songfic! *cheers* Except there's one problem...*screams* THIS HAS SORATO IN IT! I broke my own law! *crycrycry* I am ssooooo angry at myself! But I can't help it, I can't make this songfic fit a Taiora... but I can try. I might add another chapter to this that is a Taiora version, but for now, just live with this Mimato/Sorato!  
  
  
  
There's still one problem. FF.net won't let me put italics on my fanfics... so this ~~~@@@~~~ means the beginning and end of the song lyrics. Kapish? Good.  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Digimon, do you think I wouldn't even have a clue on which TV station it airs on right now? (that's right, I have no clue!)  
  
Tai: WAAA!!! They took us off the air!  
  
Me: I never said that...  
  
Ages: Matt, Tai, Sora: 15 Mimi: 14 Davis, T.K., Kari: 12 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Songfic using "Skaterboy" by Avril Lavigne  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Matt wasn't exactly your average boy. Everyone knew that. Especially Mimi. Everyone also could tell Matt had a crush on Mimi. Even Mimi.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Yea, so Mimi was the popular princess in the school. And Matt was that kind that just hung around and never really cared. But still...  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
But still, Mimi had a crush on him too. But no one noticed and no one cared. Matt had no idea, and that led to...  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Opinions. Other people's opinions. Matt and Mimi listened more and more to their friends' opinions, and it soon took effect on them. And that's how she said... "See ya later, boy." And then their relationship was gone.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Later, Mimi moved away to another place that was still pretty close to where everyone else lived, but far enough to not know about what happened to Matt. Not even his new love life. *If only I knew back then...* And they never knew what happened to hers.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Five years from now, she sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby  
  
She's all alone  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
She had gone out, met a man, done the wrong thing, now she had a family. And still her mind wandered back to those days, long ago days, when she still shopped with Sora, joked with Kari, teased Tai, and... did stuff... with Matt. Matt. *What if I had told him back then... what would have happened?* Her mind was full of questions.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
She turns on TV  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Mimi was bored. "I guess I'll just turn on the TV." She flipped through the channels until she stopped. There... he was... singing... on MTV... with a gazillion fans surrounding him... and international TV broadcasters!  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
"I wonder if everyone knows about this." Mimi picked up the phone and dialed all of her friends's numbers, which she hadn't talked to in so long. "Hi. This is Mimi...hey Kari! Did you see Matt? Uh huh... Uh huh... sure! I'd love to go! Thanks Kari! See ya there!" She hung up. *Oh my god! Who would have thought! And I was the one who turned him down... Wonder who he's hooked up with now...*  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
She tags along and stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Mimi looked up at Matt, singing and rocking the place up. * Wow, I never knew he had this potential. I mean, I knew he was a rock star back in Odaiba, but I always thought that he would back out sooner or later.* She turned to Kari. "Where's Sora?"  
  
Kari nodded towards Tai, who looked like he wasn't exactly enjoying it that much. "You can tell... Sora's up there with Matt."  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamin' on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Mimi looked up again. Yea, Sora was up there singing with the rest of them.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamin' on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Mimi couldn't believe it. It was so obvious... Sora belonged to Matt now, and Matt belonged to Sora. Mimi felt the same way Tai must be feeling... really, really, bad, and really, really, jealous. She watched them sing and the lyrics reminded her of something...  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See that man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
"Mimi... Earth to Mimi!" Kari said, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" Mimi snapped back to reality. She noticed that Tai looked like he was unfocused too.  
  
Kari smiled. "You enjoying this?"  
  
Mimi couldn't depress her. She looked so happy with T.K. (and she also saw Davis with the same expression as Tai.) "Yea...this is really fun! Right guys?" She nudged them both sharply.  
  
"Yea! Yea! This is really cool..." Davis and Tai both said sort of sarcastically. But no one noticed except Mimi, and T.K. had that look in his eyes...  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Somehow, they all had a link to that band up there. And none of them could do anything about it.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
We are in love, haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Tai shivered a little at the lyrics. *God that reminds me of the times... oh I hate this! How did I even get dragged into this! They all know I never enjoy this stuff!*  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at a studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
But Matt and Sora never saw the feelings of their friends, and kept singing, even though they were hurting their friends.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at a studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
*And this is how it ends...* Tai, Mimi, and Davis thought sadly as the music faded away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry... just had to put a little Sorato bashing in there! I really, really hate Sorato and I am still a Taiora fan! Got that? So anyway, review... and I might write a Taiora version if you want. *TAIORA FOREVER*  
  
Tai: Man I am gonna kill Matt one of these days!  
  
Me: Tai, chill. This is probably gonna be one of the only fanfics I write that end in Sorato.  
  
Tai: So that means you will write fanfics that begin in Sorato?  
  
Me: Well, yea. In fact, I'm writing one right now that begins in Sorato...  
  
Tai: YYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Me: OK, everybody! Watch out for my next fanfic! I think it's called "Decision of Your Life".  
  
Gohan from DBZ: And don't forget to check out ChibiGohan's fics! *Disappears*  
  
Me: Um, I never said I was gonna advertise... 


End file.
